Facebook Klaine
by Oiselu
Summary: Notre couple préféré est sur Facebook ! Mais il n'est pas a l'abri des warblers et du glee club...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde. Alors j'ai remarquer qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fiction sur des conversations facebook a propos de nos deux amoureux. Donc j'écris la mienne. Voilà, Enjoy !**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **est désormais en couple avec** Blaine Anderson.**

_**Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry **__et 16 autres personnes aiment ça. _

**Mercedes Jones** : Kurt je suis si heureuse ! Depuis le temps que tu attendais ce moment !

**Nick Duval** : Il n'était pas le seul à attendre ce moment. **Blaine Anderson** nous parlait de lui tout le temps.

**Blaine Anderson** : Non pas du tout ! Enfin... Si un peu mais pas tout le temps... :S

_**Kurt Hummel **__aime ça._

**Santana Lopez** : Ouais Hummel enfin !

**Finn Hudson** : Yahou ! Kurt pourquoi tu me l'avais pas dit ? Je suis ton frère.

**Kurt Hummel** : Parce que tu serais parti répéter ça à tout le monde...

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** : Tout le monde le sais. Tu l'as mis sur facebook.

**Kurt Hummel** : Ah oui j'avais pas réfléchis.

**Brittany ** : Mes licornes sont ensemble ! Elles vont pouvoir faire des arcs en ciel a paillettes ensemble !

**Blaine Anderson** : Euh... Oui Brittany, si tu veux. J'ai pas tout compris mais bon.

**Santana Lopez :** En gros elle dit que vous allez enfin pouvoir vous éclater ensemble si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ;)

**Kurt Hummel** : Santana !

**Blaine Anderson** : Nempêche que c'est pas une mauvaise idée Kurt ;)

**Kurt Hummel** : Blaiine ! Je te croyais pas comme ça !

**Santana Lopez** : Owh la première dispute de couple. Provoquée par moi. J'aiime !

_**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**__ aime ça_.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** : **Blaine Anderson** vient chez moi j'ai besoin de te voir ! Tu me manques !

_**Santana Lopez** et **Noah "Puck" Puckerman** aiment ça_

**Blaine Anderson **: Oui J'arrive mon coeur tu me manques aussi !

**Santana Lopez** : Wankyy !

**Kurt Hummel** : Quoi ?

**Santana Lopez** : Hmm... Puck, tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** : Ouaiiis Aller Anderson !

**Blaine Anderso**n : Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

**Santana Lopez** : Bah quoi ? Vous allez pas vous envoyer en l'air ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Heu ... Non.

**Rachel Berry** : Ahh heureusement sinon... Beurk !

**Santana Lopez** : Toi le Hobbit retourne avec ton cachalot.

**Finn Hudson** : Satan ! N'insulte pas ma copine.

**Santana Lopez** : Mouais...

**Wesley Montgomery** : Blaine ! Lâche Kurt et viens répéter les chansons pour les régionales !

**Nick Duval** : Blaine si j'était toi je l'écouterais, je ne voudrais pas me recevoir un coup de marteau sur la tête.

**Wesley Montgomery : **Oui il a raison. Blaine, Kurt ramenez vous. Tout de suite.

**Blaine Anderson** : On arrive...

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** : Kurt Hummel, tu me manques tellement ! Reviens à Dalton !

**Kurt Hummel** : Tu me manques aussi, et tous les Warblers ! Mais je ne me sentais pas tout à fait à ma place à Dalton.

**Nick Duval** : Oh bah non Kurt fallait pas partir ! Jeff, comment va-t-on pouvoir s'amuser si nos deux gay ne sont plus ensemble. Plus d'espionnage ? Plus de vidéos ?

**Blaine Anderson** : Euhhh qu'est ce que tu as dit là ? Espionnage, vidéos !?

**Jeff Sterling** : Nick, tu ne sais vraiment pas tenir ta langue...

**Kurt Hummel** : Vous pouvez nous expliquer please ?

**Nick Duval** : Ouais ! Alors vous deux vous n'êtes pas très discret, nous avions tous remarqué que vous sortiez plus tard que nous de la salle de répétition...

**Jeff Sterling** : Nick ! Arrêtes !

**Blaine Anderson** : Non continue je veux savoir quelle connerie vous avez bien pu faire vous deux.

**Nick Duval** : Et bien on avait planqué une caméra dans la salle. Héhé ;)

**Kurt Hummel** : Non... Vous n'avez pas fait ça...

**Jeff Sterling** : Euh... si.

**Nick Duval** : Nous vous espionnions souvent. Comme la fois où, après notre passage aux régionales vous avez mystérieusement disparu.

**Blaine Anderson** : Je sens que je vais faire un meurtre.

**Kurt Hummel** : Je peux les tenir le temps que tu les tortures si tu veux. Je crois que moi aussi je veux faire un meurtre.

**Jeff Sterling** : Oh non please ! Nous sommes trop jeunes pour mourir !

**Santana Lopez** : Je veux voir cette vidéo !

* * *

_**Nick Duval** a ajouté une vidéo de **Blaine Anderson** et **Kurt Hummel**_

_******Santana Lopez, ****Noah "Puck" Puckerman** et 5 autres amis aiment ça._

**Kurt Hummel** : Nick, tu es un homme mort.

**Blaine Anderson** : Ouais... Mais Kurt tu est supermegafoxyawesomehot.

**Kurt Hummel** : Heu... Merci.

**Burt Hummel** : Blaine, Kurt. Je veux vous voir. Tout de suite !

**Santana Lopez** : Ouuh papa Hummel est en colère.

**Kurt Hummel** : Nick, Jeff je vous déteste encore plus maintenant.

**Burt Hummel** : Blaine, je crois que tu ne pourra plus venir chez nous sans que la porte de Kurt reste GRANDE ouverte !

**Blaine Anderson** : Oui oui... D'accord. Je suis désolé.

**Santana Lopez** : Bon je suis peut-être une garce mais là les deux warblers faut arrêter. Les pauvres.

**Jeff Sterling** : Oui Lopez, on arrête. N'est ce pas Nick ?!

**Nick Duval** : Oui, on arrête (c'est dommage on en avait d'autres)

* * *

**Voilà le peuple ! Laissez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir. A bientôt pour une nouvelle conversation facebook :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà en vacances, je vais donc pouvoir écrire beaucoup de chapitres (si j'ai la motivation). Je compte sur vous pour lire ce chapitre ;). Merci pour les quelques review que j'ai adoré lire**. **N'hésitez pas à me donner d'autres conseils.**

******Ps: Ce chapitre est pour _FabPezBerry78_ qui m'a demandé une relation Faberry :)**

**Enjoyy !**

* * *

_**Rachel Berry**__ a invité__** Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Tina Cohen Chang**__ et 9 autres amis à rejoindre son groupe "soirée Glee club"_

**Mercedes Jones :** Je peux savoir en quoi consiste cette soirée ?

**Rachel Berry** : Je trouve que nous n'avons pas assez de répétitions au lycée pour le Glee club, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait répéter chez moi.

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** : Il y aura de l'alcool ?

**Rachel Berry** : Heu... Non. Hors de question !

**Santana Lopez** : OK je viens pas.

_**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**__ aime ça_

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman :**Allez Berry, un peu d'alcool pour qu'on te décoince un peu !

**Rachel Berry** : Bon d'accord, mais une bouteille...

**Santana Lopez** : YES !

**Kurt Hummel** : Est-ce-que Blaine peux venir ?

**Rachel Berry** : Bien sûr !

**Brittany ** : Santana, je pourrais amener mes paillettes ?

**Santana Lopez** : Oui tu peux, tu sera magnifique.

* * *

**Finn Hudson** : J'ai vu des choses que je ne souhaitais jamais voir...

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** : Moi j'aimais bien.

**Brittanny ** : Vous parlez du moment où Santana et moi on a fait des licornes ?

**Finn Hudson** : Heu non pourquoi ?

**Brittanny ** : Bah avec San' on est allé prendre une douche ensemble. C'était bien.

_**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** aime ça_

**Santana Lopez** : Brittanny, je t'aime bien mais soit discrète !

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** : Alors comme ça vous vous envoyez en l'air dans les douches. J'aime.

**Santana Lopez** : Non !

**Brittany ** : Non on ne vole pas dans les airs, on s'embrasse juste comme des licornes.

**Santana Lopez** : Brittany !

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** : Pour une fois que c'est moi qui dit ça : Wankyyy !

**Finn Hudson** : Bon, Bref. Ça n'était pas de ça que je parlais...

**Mercedes Jones** : Je crois savoir de quoi tu parles, et je doit admettre que je suis autant choquée que toi.

**Tina Cohen Chang** : Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

**Finn Hudson** : Tu n'as pas vu ?!

**Santana Lopez** : Non elle était trop occupée à lécher le visage de l'asiatique n°2.

**Mike Chang** : Arrêtes Santana ! Tu es mal placée pour dire ça.

**Kurt Hummel** : Bon moi aussi j'aimerais savoir.

**Mercedes Jones** : Tu as vu Rachel et Quinn ensemble à la soirée ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Euh oui vite fait...

**Finn Hudson** : Elles se sont embrassées. Et pas qu'un petit bisous de rien du tout. Elles sont restées accrochées l'une à l'autre toute la soirée.

**Blaine Anderson** : Je confirme. C'était assez déroutant.

**Kurt Hummel** : ... Comment j'ai fait pour ne rien voir ?

**Blaine Anderson** : Et bien mon coeur tu avais pas mal bu.

**Kurt Hummel** : Je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai bu qu'un verre...

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** : J'avais rajouté de la vodka dedans. Je voulais te voir complètement décoincé et je n'ai pas été déçu.

**Kurt Hummel** : PUCK !

**Sam Evans** : Tiens c'est étrange, les deux personnes dont on parle se font invisibles...

**Finn Hudson** : Oui c'est vrai ça... Rachel Berry où es tu ?

**Rachel Berry** : Bon il n'y a plus moyen de se cacher...

**Quinn Fabray** : Ouais...

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** : Donc... Vous êtes ensembles ?

**Rachel Berry** : Je ne sais pas vraiment.

**Finn Hudson** : Quoi ?!

**Santana Lopez** : Hé calme toi le cachalot, c'est normal que le hobbit n°1 préfère Quinny à toi.

**Quinn Fabray** : Merci San'

**Brittanny ** : Donc Quinn et Rachel sont des licornes ? Comme Kurt et Blaine et Santana et moi ?

**Rachel Berry** : Je pense.

**Sam Evans** : Attends attends attends... Des licornes c'est des gays non ?

**Brittanny** : Heu oui.

**Sam Evans** : Santana et toi êtes des licornes ?

**Brittanny ** : Oui !

**Finn Hudson** : Mon dieu, les combinaisons de couples deviennent bizarres.

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** : Ouais... Il manque plus que Finn et moi et c'est le bouquet !

**Kurt Hummel** : OMG Puck tu m'as mit une horrible image de toi et Finn dans la tête. Beurk !

**Blaine Anderson** : Je crois que cette conversation pars un peu loin...

**Mercedes Jones** : Ouais t'as raison. Allez, on stop tout ça c'est vraiment étrange.

* * *

_**Kurt Hummel** à envoyé un message privé à **Blaine Anderson**_

**Kurt Hummel :** Blaine... J'était bourré à quel point à la fête de Rachel ?

**Blaine Anderson** : Hmmm. Bourré au point de ne pas me lâcher de la soirée.

**Kurt Hummel** : C'est tout ?

**Blaine Anderson** : Euh non... Le seul moment où tu m'as laissé seul s'était pour te mettre à danser trèès sensuellement sur la table torse nu sur S&M de Rihanna.

**Kurt Hummel** : Oh Mon Dieu !

**Blaine Anderson** : Je doit avouer que c'était assez sexy. Tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger ton bassin... Miam ;)

**Kurt Hummel** : J'espère que je n'ai rien fait de plus... Dis moi que je n'ai rien fait d'autre !

**Blaine Anderson** : ...

**Kurt Hummel** : Vas-y dis moi quelle horreur j'ai bien pu faire.

**Blaine Anderson** : Tu m'as enlevé ma chemise et m'as versé de la vodka sur le torse. Et... tu as tout récupérer avec... ta langue.

**Kurt Hummel** : Et tu t'es laissé faire ?

**Blaine Anderson** : Ouais ça n'était pas désagréable.

**Kurt Hummel** : C'est bon je peux me creuser un trou et m'y terrer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

**Blaine Anderson** : Mais non t'inquiètes pas. Après tu t'es endormis sur moi et tu grognais dans ton sommeil. C'était mignon.

**Kurt Hummel** : J'ai tellement honte !

**Blaine Anderson** : Moi j'ai bien aimé, j'ai pu voir une autre partie de toi.

**Kurt Hummel** : Mouais...

**Blaine Anderson** : Oh allez bébé boude pas ! Viens à la maison plutôt.

**Kurt Hummel** : Je peux pas venir j'ai la gueule de bois... Et, Merde mon père monte ! Je te laisse bisous mon coeur !

**Blaine Anderson** : Bisous je t'aime. Courage ;)

* * *

**Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Allez, une petite review ne fait jamais de mal. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut le peuple ! Donc voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'ai un petit problème avec mon ordinateur, il ne veut pas enregistrer le nom de Brittanny. Quand je sauvegarde il me garde juste le prénom... Bon après c'est pas si grave. On peut se dire qu'elle ne sait pas utiliser correctement Facebook et qu'elle n'arrive pas a afficher son nom de famille :) Allez profitez !**

* * *

_**Rachel Berry**__ est en couple avec __**Quinn Fabray**_

_**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez**__ et 15 autres amis aiment ça_

**Finn Hudson** : Alors la... Je ne comprend vraiment plus rien.

**Santana Lopez** : Bah c'est pas bien compliqué gros balourd. Elle aime Quinn.

**Brittanny ** : Ouais les filles ! Bienvenue dans le monde des licornes !

**Quinn Fabray** : Merci Brit' !

**Brittanny ** : Vous pouvez venir vendredi soir chez moi ? Il faut que je fasse une nouvelle vidéo de fondue pour deux. Je vous invite !

**Rachel Berry** : Je veux bien mais j'espère que ton chat ne va pas marcher dans la fondue comme la dernière fois...

**Brittanny ** : Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Il a arrêté la drogue.

**Santana Lopez** : T'es adorable Brit'.

**Brittanny ** : Merci Santana. Je t'aime.

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** : Tiens c'est nouveau ça !

**Santana Lopez** : Quoi ?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** : Bah vous sortez ensemble ?

**Brittanny ** : Oui ! Il faut que je le mette sur facebook mais je sais pas comment faire...

**Santana Lopez** : T'inquiètes je m'en occupe.

* * *

_**Santana Lopez** est en couple avec **Brittanny **_

_**Rachel Berry, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Quinn Fabray **et 18 autres amis aiment ça._

**Brittany ** : Ouais merci San' !

**Santana Lopez** : De rien ma chérie je t'aime.

**Brittanny ** : J'ai une idée !

**Santana Lopez** : Ah oui ? C'est quoi ?

**Brittanny ** : Toutes les licornes viennent chez moi pour une soirée paillettes !

**Blaine Anderson** : Donc en gros tu invites Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Kurt et moi à une soirée ? Cool !

**Brittanny ** : Tu as tout compris ! Amenez des vêtements hauts en couleurs !

**Mercedes Jones** : Je peux venir ?

**Brittanny ** : Non désolée... Tu n'est ni une licorne ni un dauphin.

**Kurt Hummel** : Euhh ... C'est quoi un dauphin pour toi ?

**Brittanny ** : C'est un requin gay, tu en es un.

**Kurt Hummel** : Ok...

**Mercedes Jones** : Bon bah amusez vous bien.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** : Cette soirée était vraiment étrange...

**Santana Lopez** : Je suis d'accord avec toi hobbit n°2.

**Mercedes Jones** : Je peux avoir des explications ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Hmm... Je ne sais pas.

**Finn Hudson** : Moi je veux savoir ! Je signal juste que Rachel y était.

**Rachel Berry** : Finn, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Ca ne te regarde pas.

_**Santana Lopez** et **Noah "Puck" Puckerman** aiment ça_

**Finn Hudson** : Mouais...

**Tina Cohen-Chang** : Bon en attendant j'aimerais avoir des explications !

**Brittanny ** : On a joué à la bouteille !

**Mercedes Jones** : C'est tout ?

**Santana Lopez** : Brittanny avait beaucoup bu et elle s'énervait vite donc on ne pouvais pas lui refuser quelque chose.

**Tina Cohen-Chang :** Et... ?

**Blaine Anderson** : Et quand on tombait sur quelqu'un on devait allé dans l'armoire de sa chambre pendant 10 minutes. Puis on devait s'embrasser.

**Kurt Hummel** : Ouais sauf que moi je voulais pas trop l'embrasser, elle s'est jetée sur moi et je l'ai repoussée...

**Blaine Anderson** : Ensuite elle a arracher quelques mèches de cheveux à Kurt et elle s'est mis a dire des truc vaudou ...

**Kurt Hummel** : Elle a dit un truc du genre "Ma licorne favorite ne s'accouplera plus jamais !" et ensuite elle s'est enfermer dans la chambre pour le reste de la soirée.

**Mercedes Jones** : Ah oui en effet c'est bizarre...

**Kurt Hummel** : Non mais oh ! Elle m'a arracher des cheveux ! Vous vous rendez compte ?!

**Blaine Anderson** : Hé calme toi mon coeur...

**Kurt Hummel** : Comment veux tu que je me calme ?!

**Blaine Anderson** : Hmm... En allant boire un café avec moi ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Ok... Merci je t'aime.

* * *

_**William Shuester** à créer un groupe "Glee club, Nationales" _

**William Shuester** : Allez les jeunes ! Arrêtez de bavasser sur facebook et envoyez moi vos chansons originales !

**Brittany** : J'en ai écrit une avec Artie !

**Santana Lopez** : Et pourquoi pas avec moi ?

**Brittanny** : Euh ... Je ne sais pas, désolée San'

**Artie Abrams** : Ouais allez Brittanny chante avec moi !

**Brittanny** : I Got you in the palm of my hand; Wanna put something hot in you; So hot that you can't stand

**Artie Abrams** : You can't stand

**Brittanny** : Gonna take you to my lips; Empty out every last drop; So thirsty for what's in you baby; That I can't stop

**Artie Abrams** : I Can't stop

**Brittanny** : In the middle of the night, I'm in bed all alone; Don't care if you're glass, paper, styrofoam; When I need some water, baby

**Artie Abrams** : Coffee or gin; You're the only thing, I wanna put them in

**Brittanny** : My cup, My cup; Sayin' "what's up?"; To my cup, my cup; More than a friend then a silly pup; My cup

**Artie Abrams** : You know what it is; Sayin' "What's up?"; To my cup

**Brittanny** : (Ahh); Sayin' "What's up?"; To my cup.

**William Shuester** : Stop Stop Stop !

**Santana Lopez** : C'est une chanson qui parle d'un gobelet ?

**Brittanny** : Ouais c'est trop ça !

**William Shuester** : Oooh... Je veux des vraies chansons ! Commes celles que vous aviez écrites aux régionales.

**Rachel Berry** : Je suis justement en train de travailler sur un morceau avec Quinny.

**Quinn Fabray** : Ouais il va être superbe ! Mais je suppose qu'a cause du public on ne pourra pas la chanter toutes les deux... Les gens ne vont pas aimer...

**Rachel Berry** : Oh...

**William Shuester** : Non en effet, je suis désolé vous ne pourrez pas la chanter toutes les deux. Mais pourquoi pas Rachel et Finn ? Ou Quinn et Sam ?

**Quinn Fabray** : On va réfléchir.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** : Blaine, tu vas tellement me manquer quand je serais à New-York...

**Blaine Anderson** : Toi aussi tu vas me manquer mon coeur.

**Kurt Hummel** : Dès que je rentre je viens te voir !

**Blaine Anderson** : Oui ! Je ne pourrais pas attendre un jour de plus sans toi !

**Santana Lopez** : Hé les jumelles ! On ne pars que trois jours !

**Kurt Hummel** : Mais quand même...

**Santana Lopez** : Ah ok j'ai compris... Héhé !

**Blaine Anderson** : Euh ... Quoi ?

**Santana Lopez** : Vos parties de jambes en l'air vont vous manquer !

**Kurt Hummel** : SANTANA !

**Blaine Anderson** : Bah quoi ? Elle a raison !

_**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** et **Santana Lopez** aiment ça_

**Kurt Hummel** : Blaine, tu n'aides vraiment pas...

* * *

**Voilà ! La saison 2 est finie ! Dans le prochain chapitre Blaine rejoindra les New direction ! **

**Allez ! Une review ne fait de mal à personne, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurt Hummel** : Blaine ! Change de lycée ! Viens avec moi tu me manques...

**Blaine Anderson** : Tu me manques aussi mais les Warblers sont mes amis... Je ne peux pas les quitter comme ça.

**Nick Duval** : Ouais Blainouh, nous laisse pas tous seuls.

**Jeff Sterling** : Comment on va faire sans notre Warbler préféré ?

**David Thompson : **Notre petit soliste, ne nous laisse pas tomber !

**Kurt Hummel** : Hé c'est bon vous allez pas mourir ! Pauvres choux !

**Jeff Sterling** : Bah si ! En plus Wes n'est plus là... Qui va le remplacer ?

**Blaine Anderson** : Calmez vous ! J'ai jamais dis que je partais de Dalton.

**Nick Duval** : Oui mais on sait tous que tu veux rejoindre Kurt, c'est qu'une question de temps.

**Blaine Anderson** : On verra bien... C'est vrai que je veux vraiment rejoindre Kurt mais vous allez me manquer.

**Kurt Hummel** : Blaine je t'en voudrais pas si tu restais à Dalton. Fais ce qui te semble bien.

**David Thompson** : Cette conversation me déprime...

**Nick Duval** : Moi aussi ! Allez les Warblers, allons faire la fête !

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** : J'ai eu le plus beau cadeau de ma vie ! Je suis si heureux !

**Blaine Anderson** : Content que ça te fasse plaisir !

**Kurt Hummel** : Bien sur que ça me fait plaisir !

**Santana Lopez** : De quoi vous parlez ?

**Blaine Anderson** : Surprise ! Amène tout le glee club dehors à midi.

**Santana Lopez** : Hmm je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe.

**Kurt Hummel** : Si tu sais ne dis rien ok ?

**Santana Lopez** : Hé t'inquiètes Hummel, je suis une tombe.

**Kurt Hummel** : Je te fais pas trop confiance...

**Blaine Anderson** : Allez faut qu'on y aille pour préparer la surprise mon coeur.

**Kurt Hummel** : Ouaip je suis pressé de voir la tête des autres !

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** : Santana je te déteste !

**Santana Lopez** : Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait j'ai juste danser avec ton copain hyper sexy, il n'y a rien de mal.

**Finn Hudson** : D'ailleurs Blaine, pourquoi t'as déclencher un feu dans notre cour au lycée. Pour pas qu'on te batte aux communales ?

**Blaine Anderson** : Finn ! T'as vraiment rien compris ! Je suis venu pour vous rejoindre, je suis inscrit dans votre lycée pour être avec Kurt.

**Finn Hudson** : Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu as allumé un feu dans la cour...

**Blaine Anderson** : Tu n'as pas vu que c'est Santana qui l'a allumé ?

**Finn Hudson** : Heu non... Mais qu'est ce qui prouve que tu ne mens pas ?

**Mercedes Jones** : On l'a tous vu ! C'est Santana qui a mis le feu au piano.

_**Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang** et 15 autres amis aiment ça._

**Santana Lopez** : Ohh allez vous allez pas vous enerver pour ça !

**Rachel Berry** : Si justement ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

**Santana Lopez** : C'est Sue qui me l'a demander.

**Mercedes Jones** : Wouaw je te croyais pas comme ça... Tu te fais mené à la baguette par Sue alors que l'année dernière tu as quitter les Cherrios avant les nationales.

**Santana Lopez** : Bon laissez tomber, cette conversation me déprime.

* * *

_**Quinn Fabray** et **Rachel Berry** ne sont plus en couple._

**Kurt Hummel** : Oh non Rachel ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Rachel Berry** : Elle est allé avec les Skanks, s'est colorée les cheveux en rose et elle s'est mise à fumer...

**Kurt Hummel** : Mais pourquoi ?

**Rachel Berry** : Je n'en ai aucune idée... Je peux venir chez toi ? J'ai besoin qu'on me remonte le moral...

**Kurt Hummel** : Oui pas de problèmes.

* * *

_**William Shuester** a créé un groupe "West Side Story"_

**Rachel Berry** : Oh mon dieu il me faut le rôle de Maria !

**Mercedes Jones** : Tient tu vas mieux d'un coup ! Mais ne rêve pas, c'est moi qui vais avoir le rôle de Maria.

**Blaine Anderson** : Pour quel rôle je pourrais auditionner ?

**Rachel Berry** : Tu ferais un merveilleux Tony ! Tu irais très bien avec moi en Maria !

**Blaine Anderson** : Hmmm... Je ne sais pas, Kurt veux peut être le rôle de Tony.

**Kurt Hummel** : Hoow Blaine ! Merci de penser à moi ! C'est vrai que j'ai très envie d'auditionner pour Tony...

**William Shuester** : Que le meilleur gagne !

_**Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez** et 11 autres amis aiment ça_

* * *

**Voilà ! Je sais, c'est très court mais je n'avais aucune idée... Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps... REVIEWS !**

**Je voulais dire aussi que je ne supprimerais pas Finn de cette fiction même si Cory est mort...**

* * *

**We love you Cory Rest in Peace...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Voilà la suite ! Elle est arrivée très vite parce que je pars en vancances, ce qui veut dire que je ne pourrais pas poster avant le 23 aout... **

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** : Alors là ! Je n'en reviens pas !

**Mercedes Jones** : La fin du monde peut arriver je ne serais même pas surprise après ce qu'il s'est passé...

**Santana Lopez** : Hé de quoi vous parlez ?

**Tina Cohen-Chang** : Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant ?!

**Kurt Hummel** : C'est normal que Satan ne soit pas au courant, elle a été virée du Glee club.

**Santana Lopez** : C'est bon on a compris porcelaine. Maintenant expliquez moi !

**Mercedes Jones** : C'est Rachel ...

**Tina Cohen-Chang** : Elle n'est pas venue au glee club aujourd'hui.

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** : Ah je trouvais bien que le cour était silencieux...

_**Santana Lopez**__ aime ça_

**Blaine Anderson** : Elle est peut être malade...

**Kurt Hummel** : Rachel viendrait en cour même si elle avait la lèpre alors non, elle n'est pas malade !

**Finn Hudson** : Elle me manque...

**Santana Lopez** : Oh le gros bébé phoque pleure pour une fille qui ne l'a jamais aimé, comme c'est touchant.

**Kurt Hummel** : En attendant on ne sait toujours pas où est Rachel...

**Mercedes Jones** : On va bien la trouver un jour, elle ne s'est pas envolée...

* * *

_**Rachel Berry** est en couple avec **Quinn Fabray**_

**Kurt Hummel **: On a retrouver Rachel !

**Mercedes Jones** : Youpi ! Mais Quinn était pas censée être avec les Skanks ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Ah oui c'est vrai ça... Rachel ! On a besoin de réponses !

**Rachel Berry** : J'ai rejoint Quinn.

**Mercedes Jones** : Attends... QUOI ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Tu es avec les Skanks !?

**Rachel Berry** : Ouais elles sont plutôt sympa.

**Kurt Hummel** : Ne me dit pas que maintenant tu va te teindre les cheveux en rose comme Quinn !

**Rachel Berry** : Non, j'ai des mèches rouges je préfère.

**Mercedes Jones** : Oh mon dieu ! Rachel ! Tu peux pas nous laisser tomber comme ça ! Ramène ton cul de blanche au glee club demain !

**Rachel Berry** : Non.

**Kurt Hummel** : QUOI ?

**Rachel Berry** : Non, je veux rester dans les skanks avec Quinn. Si je reviens au Glee club je la perdrais, j'ai déjà perdu les nationales l'année dernière alors pas elle. Je ne peux pas.

**Mercedes Jones** : Je vais dire quelque chose que je risque de regretter : Rachel, sans toi on a aucune chance ! Tu as la meilleure voix de ce club.

Rachel** Berry** : Je suis désolée... Mais j'ai fait mon choix, j'aime Quinn et je veux rester avec elle.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** : Blaine, heureusement que tu es avec moi sinon je ferais une dépression...

**Blaine Anderson** : T'inquiètes mon coeur je suis la pour ça.

**Mercedes Jones** : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?

**Blaine Anderson** : Kurt n'a pas eu le rôle de Tony pour West Side Story...

**Mercedes Jones** : Oh Kurt je suis désolée ... Quel rôle à tu eu à la place ?

**Kurt Hummel** : L'officier Krupke... Et toi tu as eu le rôle pour Maria ?

**Mercedes Jones** : Je n'ai pas encore auditionné...

**Blaine Anderson** : Qui va faire Tony du coup ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Tu devrais le faire, tu ferais un très bon Tony.

**Blaine Anderson** : Ow t'es un amour Kurt, je t'aime !

_**Kurt Hummel** aime ça_

**Mercedes Jones** : Hé les tourtereaux ! J'ai une idée pour ramener Rachel au glee club et pour trouver une Maria !

**Kurt Hummel** : Ah oui ? Mais tu ne voulais pas faire Maria ?

**Mercedes Jones** : Si mais attends demain, tu comprendras ce que je veux faire...

* * *

**Rachel Berry** : Quelqu'un ne saurais pas où est Monsieur Shuester ? J'ai besoin de lui parler !

**Blaine Anderson** : Il est dans l'auditorium avec moi, on répète WSS. Mais... Pourquoi tu veux lui parler ?

**Rachel Berry** : Mon costume de Maria ne met pas du tout mes formes en valeur et je trouve qu'il y aura trop de monde dans unes des scènes dans laquelle je serais ce qui veut dire que mon talent sera cacher par les figurants et les petit rôles qui seront avec moi.

**Blaine Anderson** : Heu... Ok.

**Kurt Hummel** : Rachel ! Tu joue Maria ? Je croyais que tu était avec les skanks...

**Rachel Berry** : J'ai convaincu Quinn de revenir dans le glee club. Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait des amis sur qui compter là bas.

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** : C'est vrai on est ses amis.

**Quinn Fabray** : Oui, désolée, j'était perdue, je ne savait plus qui j'était et qui comptait pour moi... Je suis désolée.

**Santana Lopez** : Quinnie si tu veux j'ai du shampoing dans mon casier, tu va pouvoir t'enlever cette couleur de cheveux immonde.

**Quinn Fabray** : Oui je veux bien... Mais t'es pas censée être virée du glee club ?

**Santana Lopez** : Si mais je reste ta meilleure amie non ?

**Quinn Fabray** : Oui t'as raison ! Merci tout le monde, je vous aimes, j'ai de la chance de vous avoir.

_**Rachel Berry**, **Santana Lopez**, **Brittanny Pierce** et 12 autres amis aiment ça_

* * *

**Voilà, à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, positif ou négatif !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey je suis de retour !**

**Voilà après un petit temps de pause je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je pense que je ne vais trop suivre le cour de l'histoire de Glee, je vais le faire a ma sauce ;). J'espère que tous les Klainers on vu ça parce que ... Franchement moi je sautillait de joie devant mon écran en voyant cette vidéo :) **

** watch? v=wy 8Mg jlusz4 (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces)**

**Ah, et je voulais vous dire... Ce chapitre est un peu plus chaud entre Kurt et Blaine ! ;) **

**Allez assez de blabla ! ENJOY !**

* * *

**Blaine Anderson : **Alerte Alerte !

**Brittanny Pierce** : Quooiii ? Tu accouches ? Oh mon dieu je ne savais pas que les licornes pouvaient avoir des bébés !

**Blaine Anderson** : Heuuu... Brittanny je suis un garçon.

**Brittanny Pierce** : Oui et alors ?

**Blaine Anderson** : ... Non rien.

**Rachel Berry** : Donc... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Blaine Anderson** : Je suis aller voir les Warblers hier et ils ont un nouveau capitaine... Il s'appelle Sebastian Smythe.

**Rachel Berry** : Et alors ?

**Blaine Anderson** : Je sais pas... Je le sens pas.

**Rachel Berry** : Oh t'inquiètes pas, personne ne peux me battre. C'est pas une menace.

**Blaine Anderson** : Si tu le dis...

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** : Blaine, tu avais raison, Sebastian est vraiment une menace !

**Blaine Anderson** : Euh... pourquoi ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Oh mon dieu ! Tu vois pas comment il te regarde ? Tu es aveugle ?

**Santana Lopez** : Ohh, jaloux Hummel ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Euh... Non, pas du tout... Enfin, non.

**Santana Lopez** : Ouais c'est ça ! ;)

**Kurt Hummel** : Retourne en enfer Satan...

**Blaine Anderson** : Tu es jaloux ? Oh je crois que ça me plaît ça !

**Kurt Hummel** : Ah ? C'est vrai ? :rougis:

**Blaine Anderson** : Oh que oui !

**Santana Lopez** : J'en connais qui vont bien s'amuser chez Anderson ce soir !

_**Blaine Anderson** et **Noah "Puck" Puckerman** aiment ça._

**Kurt Hummel** : Santana !

**Santana Lopez** : Bon je vous laisse pour que vous puissiez copuler tranquillement.

**Blaine Anderson** : Merci ce serais gentil.

_**Santana Lopez** aime ça._

**Kurt Hummel** : Mon Dieu, laissez moi mourir...

**Blaine Anderson** : Ah non ! Pas tant qu'on aura pas fait ce qu'on a a faire ensemble ! ;)

**Kurt Hummel** : Blaine, t'as bu ou quoi ? Merci d'exposer notre vie sexuelle sur facebook...

**Santana Lopez** : WANKYYY !

**Kurt Hummel** : Bon je vais arrêter là avant que ça ne parte trop loin...

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** : Le Scandals est décidément le meilleur bar du coin !

**Kurt Hummel** : Je ne crois pas non !

**Blaine Anderson** : Si ! Je peux tripoter mon petit ami sans avoir de regards en coins. C'est GENIAL !

**Kurt Hummel** : Blaine ...

**Blaine Anderson** : Ah ! Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu as aimé ça ! Surtout quand on est aller dans les toilettes... ;)

**Kurt Hummel** : BLAINE ! Mon Dieu tu es encore bourré ! Arrêtes !

**Blaine Anderson** : Non. Je n'arrêtes pas ! Tu était trop putain de magnifique ! Je ne regrette pas ce que je t'ai fait ! D'ailleurs, si je le pouvais, je recommencerais... ;)

**Kurt Hummel** : Mon Dieu ! Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de boire trop toi...

**Blaine Anderson** : Ohhh ! J'ai une idée !

**Kurt Hummel** : Quoi ?

**Blaine Anderson** : Message privé.

**Kurt Hummel** : Hein ?

* * *

_**Blaine Anderson** a envoyer un message privé à **Kurt Hummel** :_

**Blaine Anderson** : Là ! Je peux te parler en paix !

**Kurt Hummel** : Blaine, tu as trop bu. Arrêtes ça, tu vas le regretter.

**Blaine Anderson** : Je ne suis pas saoul, mais pas contre je suis vraiment trop exciter par toi !

**Kurt Hummel** : La preuve que tu es saoul, tu ne dirais jamais ça en temps normal...

**Blaine Anderson** : Je te le dit mon coeur, je suis complètement sobre !

**Kurt Hummel : **Mmh...

**Blaine Anderson** : Mais la j'ai vraiment envie de te voir et t'embrasser donc j'ai une idée !

**Kurt Hummel** : Quoi ?

**Blaine Anderson** : Prend ton portable et prépares toi !

**Kurt Hummel** : Pourquoi ?!

**Blaine Anderson** : SEXTOS !

_**Santana Lopez** aime ça._

**Kurt Hummel** : Tu es vraiment timbré !

**Blaine Anderson** : Et toi, tu es trop prude ! Alors ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Vas-y, fait ce que tu veux. Je t'aime trop pour te refuser quelque chose...

**Blaine Anderson** : YEEEES !

* * *

**Finn Hudson** : Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : .DIEU.

**Rachel Berry** : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Finn Hudson** : Je suis vraiment choqué là !

**Santana Lopez** : Bon t'accouches là ?

**Finn Hudson** : J'ai demander à Kurt son portable pour appeler ma mère...

**Rachel Berry** : Et ...

**Finn Hudson** : Je suis tomber sur quelque chose, de... Inattendu.

**Santana Lopez** : Et c'est quoi ?

**Finn Hudson** : Venez chez moi et je vous montrerais, je peux pas le faire par Facebook.

**Santana Lopez** : OH, J'arrive !

**Rachel Berry** : Moi aussi ! Je veux savoir ce que c'est.

* * *

**Rachel Berry** : Finn a raison OH MON DIEU !

**Santana Lopez** : Je comprend mieux leur conversation d'hier soir...

**Rachel Berry** : Quelle conversation ?

**Santana Lopez :** Bah vas sur le mur de Kurt et tu verras...

**...**

**Rachel Berry** : Ok... Vraiment Blaine je te croyait pas comme ça...

**Blaine Anderson** : Quoi ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Tu te souviens de rien ?

**Blaine Anderson** : Euh non...

**Kurt Hummel** : Vas voir ton portable. Et Finn, qu'est ce qui te prend de fouiller dans mon portable ?!

**Finn Hudson** : La conversation était déjà ouverte, je suis innocent !

**Blaine Anderson** : Mon Dieu ! J'ai vraiment fais ça ?!

**Kurt Hummel** : Oui, tu avais trop bu... Et moi aussi, sinon je n'aurais jamais accepté.

**Mercedes Jones** : Kurt ! Je n'y crois pas ! Tu as vraiment fais ça ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Et voilà, tout le glee club va être au courant...

**Blaine Anderson** : Kurt, promet-moi de m'empêcher de boire autant la prochaine fois... Et de confisquer mon portable, au cas où.

**Santana Lopez :** Oh bah non ! C'est drôle !

**Kurt Hummel** : Non moi je trouve pas ça très drôle.

* * *

_**Sebastian Smythe** a poster une video de **Kurt Hummel** et** Blaine Anderson**_

_**Santana Lopez, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Jeff Sterling **et 15 autres amis aiment ça._

**Santana Lopez **: Ah oui, vous étiez vraiment bien éméchés... Wanky !

**Blaine Anderson** : Non, ne me dis pas que...

**Sebastian Smythe** : Et oui !

**Kurt Hummel** : Tu étais au Scandals hier ?!

**Sebastian Smythe** : Bien sur Porcelaine ! Et je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde.

**Blaine Anderson** : Comment tu savais qu'on y allait ?

**Sebastian Smythe** : C'est moi qui vous ais parler de ce bar. Et je vous ais entendu en parler au Lima Bean.

**Kurt Hummel** : Je suis vraiment humilié...

**Sebastian Smythe** : Toi oui mais pas Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson** : Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

**Sebastian Smythe** : Tu étais vraiment sexy ce soir là Blaine. Si ton bébé pingouin n'était pas là, je t'aurais sauté dessus sans hésiter !

**Blaine Anderson** : Tu es vraiment grave. Supprime cette vidéo. Tout de suite !

**Sebastian Smythe** : Ok, ok ! Pas la peine de t'énerver...

_**Sebastian Smythe** à supprimer une vidéo_

**Kurt Hummel** : Voilà, maintenant dégage de nos vies !

_**Sebastian Smythe** n'est plus ami avec **Blaine Anderson** et **Kurt Hummel.**_

* * *

**Voilà ! La fin de ce chapitre 6 ! J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire !**

**Reviews ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**OOOw Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Donc j'ai décidé d'y répondre (désolée de pas l'avoir fait avant :/)**

**FabPezBerry78 : Merci de me suivre depuis le début ! Tes reviews m'on permis de continuer à écrire même si je n'étais pas très motivée...**

**Guest : Je vais essayer de mettre du Quick dans ce chapitre mais il ne faut pas oublier que Quinn et Rachel sont en couple.**

**ShelovesRicurt : Je serais vraiment heureuse que tu sois ma bêta ! Tu veux que je fasse d'autres chapitres avec plus de Warblers ? J'ai déjà quelques idées en tête ! Merci de lire cette FF.**

**Voilà Enjoyez bien tout le monde ! :D**

* * *

**Rachel Berry** : Bientôt Noël les New Direction ! Il faut qu'on se fasse une autre fête chez moi !

**Kurt Hummel** : Encore de l'alcool ?! Je crois que cette fois je vais pas survivre...

_**Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez** et 12 autres amis aiment ça._

**Santana Lopez** : Berry, les fêtes chez toi son toujours un désastre.

**Blaine Anderson** : Ça dépend pour qui... Moi j'aime bien les fêtes alcoolisées de Rachel si ça me permet de voir Kurt un peu plus détendu. ;)

**Kurt Hummel** : Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette fois je ne viendrais pas.

**Finn Hudson** : Pourquoi bro ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Finn, je te rappelle qu'on reste en famille ce soir là.

**Finn Hudson** : Ah. Ouais c'est vrai...

**Kurt Hummel** : Mais, Blaine, tu peux venir !

**Blaine Anderson** : Cooooooool !

**Finn Hudson** : Mec ! Je croyais que c'était que la famille !

**Kurt Hummel** : Finn... Ne m'appelle pas "mec". Et Blaine fait parti de la famille.

**Blaine Anderson** : Owww ! Je t'aime Kurt, tu le sais ça ?

_**Kurt Hummel** aime ça._

**Finn Hudson** : Merci, je vais devoir tenir la chandelle toute la soirée...

**Kurt Hummel** : Pas si tu trouves quelqu'un qui veux venir avec toi...

**Finn Hudson** : ... Oh ! Merci Mec ! C'est une super idée !

**Kurt Hummel** : De rien Finn. Mais ne m'appelle pas MEC !

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** : OMG ! Ce noël était super ! Dommage que Kurt et Blaine n'étaient pas là...

**Kurt Hummel** : Oh désolée Merc'. J'aurais aimé venir mais bon. J'ai passé une bonne soirée aussi avec Blaine ;)

**Blaine Anderson** : BONNE soirée ? Moi je dirais plutôt : supermegafoxyawesomehot !

**Kurt Hummel** : Oui c'est vrai :$

**Santana Lopez** : Mon dieu ! Vous êtes pires que moi ! Vous n'arrêtez jamais ?!

_**Blaine Anderson** et** Kurt Hummel** aiment ça._

**Santana Lopez** : Ok, rien qu'en aimant ce que j'ai écrit vous répondez à ma question.

**Finn Hudson** : Et moi ? Personne ne pense à moi ? Je ne vous ai pas manqué ?

**Quinn Fabray** : Non, encore moins que d'habitude puisque tu as osé inviter ma copine à passer noël avec toi !

**Kurt Hummel** : Finn ! Mon Dieu ! Me dis pas que t'as fait ça !

**Finn Hudson** : Ben... C'est que j'aime encore beaucoup Rachel et... Voilà.

**Kurt Hummel** : Mon demi-frère est le plus stupide de l'univers...

_**Quinn Fabray** et **Santana Lopez** aiment ça._

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** : Les **Warblers**, vous êtes tous invités chez moi pour fêter le nouvel an (Et Kurt bien sûr)

**Jeff Sterling** : OOh Merci Blainer !

**Nick Duval** : Ouais on va se revoir comme avant !

**Blaine Anderson** : Ouais mais à une condition...

**Wesley Montgomery** : Laquelle ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Pas de VIDEOS !

**Nick Duval** : Oh bah non...

**Jeff Sterling** : Comment on va faire pour s'amuser ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Vous allez très bien savoir vous occuper sans embêter les autres.

**Blaine Anderson** : Ouais, je vous préviens, je vais vous fouiller pour pas que vous ayez d'appareil photo dans les poches !

**Jeff Sterling** : Les portables peuvent prendre de très belles vidéos...

**Nick Duval** : Jeff ! Tais toi ! Ils auraient pu ne pas s'en rendre compte !

**Jeff Sterling** : Merde...

**Blaine Anderson** : Héhé ! Merci Jeff !

**Sebastian Smythe** : J'amènerais de quoi filmer les deux pingouins autistes si vous voulez.

**Kurt Hummel** : Comme si on allait t'inviter...

_**Blaine Anderson, Wesley Montgomery, Thad Harwood** et 21 autres amis aiment ça._

_**Sebastian Smythe** s'est déconnecté._

**David Thompson :** Ah ! Kurt merci, tu l'as bien rembarrer !

**Kurt Hummel** aime ça.

* * *

**Thad Harwood** : ENFIIN !

**Blaine Anderson** : Ouaiiip !

**Kurt Hummel** : On attendait tous ça depuis tellement longtemps !

**Nick Duval** : Quoi ?

**Wesley Montgomery** : Vous ! Toi et Jeff ! Niff !

**Jeff Sterling** : Hein pourquoi vous dites ça ?

**Blaine Anderson** : Allez, ne faites pas les innocents ! Vous avez aimé vous embrasser quand on a joué à Action/Vérité.

**Nick Duval** : ...

**Thad Harwood** : Et puis, Jeff, comme si je t'avais pas vu sourire quand Nick s'est assis sur tes genoux ;)

**Jeff Sterling** : ...

**Kurt Hummel** : Ah bah voilà on les a rendu muets.

**Nick Duval** : NON !

**Blaine Anderson** : Quoi ?

**Nick Duval** : On est pas en couple !

**Thad Harwood** : Ow dommage...

_**Jeff Sterling** s'est déconnecté._

**Wesley Montgomery** : Euh Nick... Je crois que tu as blessé Jeff là.

**Nick Duval** : Pourquoi ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Sérieusement ! Tu demandes POURQUOI ? T'es le seul à pas t'en rendre compte mais il vraiment amoureux de toi !

**Thad Harwood** : Ouais ! Ses regards trompent personne.

**Blaine Anderson** : Tu devrais aller t'excuser...

**Nick Duval** : STOP STOP STOP ! Quoi ?! Il m'aime ?

**Kurt Hummel** : J'en suis sûr à 80%

**Nick Duval** : Oh mon dieu.

**Wesley Montgomery** : Blaine à raison, vas le voir.

**Nick Duval** : Ouais.

_**Nick Duval** s'est déconnecté._

* * *

**Jeff Sterling** : Merci les gars.

**Wesley Montgomery** : Oh de rien. Mais, pourquoi merci ?

**Jeff Sterling** : C'était de l'ironie...

**Blaine Anderson** : Pourquoi ?

**Jeff Sterling** : Nick m'évite tout le temps. Je ne lui ais pas parlé depuis 4 jours.

**Kurt Hummel** : Je comprends pas là. Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

**Jeff Sterling** : Non. Je me sens vraiment ridicule de lui avoir dévoilé mes sentiments. Il doit penser que je veux lui sauter dessus à chaque fois que je le vois maintenant...

**Kurt Hummel** : Oh mon Dieu. Je suis désolé. Je pensais qu'il t'aimait aussi.

**Blaine Anderson** : On pensait tous ça. Vous étiez tout le temps ensemble.

**Jeff Sterling** : ... J'ai pas trop envié de parler de ça pour l'instant.

_**Jeff Sterling** s'est déconnecté._

**Wesley Montgomery** : Merde les gars. Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?

**Kurt Hummel** : C'est horrible ! On a détruit le couple Niff !

**Blaine Anderson** : On a plus qu'une chose à faire...

**Wesley Montgomery** : Oui.

**Blaine Anderson** : Il faut parler à Nick et réparer nos bêtises...

_**Kurt Hummel** et **Wesley Montgomery** aiment ça._

* * *

**Pour la suite, vous verrez bien pourquoi Nick évite tout le temps Jeff ;)**

**Merci de lire cette FF. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! :) N'oubliez pas les reviews ! A bientôt !**


End file.
